Light up the dead stars
by Elysea
Summary: Eternidad es la distancia entre tu boca y la mía. — Spoilers. Watanuki/Yuuko.


•** Disclaimer.** xxxHOLIC © CLAMP.

•** Aviso.** SPOILERS 181/182/183 (ambientado en el capítulo 185).

* * *

Como es mi primera contribución a esta parte del universo, quiero que sepan que estoy abierta a las críticas constructivas y a los reviews anónimos. Para éstos últimos tengo una sección en mi forum, así puedo responderlos como a aquellos que me dejan las personas que están registradas en FF(.)net.

Es una historia pequeña, pero es **mía**. Y como soy nueva por aquí, voy a dejar en claro lo siguiente:

_No acepto bajo ninguna causa, motivo, razón o circunstancia que mis historias se publiquen en otras páginas sin mi consentimiento previo._

Actualmente publico mis fics únicamente en esta página y mis seudónimos no varían mucho más allá de (Bella) Lunatique, Lady Drama o (Little) Ingenue. Si llegan a encontrarse con alguno de mis fics en cualquier otro lugar —aún incluso dentro de esta misma página— por favor, avísenme enseguida. En verdad se los agradecería un montón.

* * *

**· In Loving Memory ·**

_(Porque ella merece una promesa)_

* * *

La primera vez que sus labios tomaron por la fuerza el metal frío de la pipa, tuvo que apartarse bruscamente cuando una tajante humarada de tabaco penetró en su cuerpo y sacudió cada uno de sus sentidos hasta el punto de asfixiarlo. Por extraño que parezca, se sintió rechazado. Como si el objeto entre sus dedos de pronto se hubiera puesto a la defensiva; como si la hubiera tomado desprevenida o no aceptara probar otra boca que no fuera la de ella.

Entre la tela transparente de sus lágrimas, creyó ver su rostro de granito desdibujarse en el camino de humo que se elevaba hasta el cielo; una expresión que vio por última vez en un sueño que ha sabido mantener entre sus más preciados recuerdos. El corazón se le encogió en el pecho. No le sorprendía cuan impregnada parecía estar la tienda de su presencia, pero era tan ruidoso el silencio de su ausencia que simplemente no era suficiente para poder hallar consuelo en ello.

Acarició con cariño el pico de la pipa y se quedó mirándola, recordando la forma en que Yuuko —_Yuuko-san—_ la sostenía maestralmente entre sus largos dedos blancos y las veces que vio sus labios carmesí cerrarse en torno a la punta. Se encontró con el pensamiento de que le hubiera gustado encontrar marcas del lápiz labial que siempre usaba en ella. Con la imagen de su mentora grabada a fuego en los ojos de su memoria, acercó nuevamente la pipa a su boca y esta vez no lo rechazó; la tomó entre sus labios con reverencia, delicadamente, tal y como se hubiera acercado a su rostro blanco si alguna vez se hubiera presentado tal ocasión entre ellos.

Su cuerpo fue relajándose a medida que el humo de la pipa abandonaba su cuerpo, dejando a su paso un sabor agradable y un estupor que no había experimentado la primera vez. Los movimientos acompasados de los listones de humo le hicieron recordar la danza de sus cabellos negros al viento y cómo estos parecían darle un mayor aire de misticismo a su figura callada y solemne. Yuuko era tan grande, superior en tantos aspectos que le parecía increíble encontrarla en detalles pequeños como el sutil aroma del sake en el cuello de su kimono o la canción del viento en las sombras de su jardín.

Él todavía es muy pequeño para compararse con ella y no puede saber si en verdad es su presencia la que siente flotar a su alrededor en todas las habitaciones de la tienda o si es sólo producto de la angustia que aún prevalece por saber que la ha perdido y del inquebrantable deseo de querer despertar con su mirada profunda cerniéndose cálidamente sobre él. Pero su fe está intacta porque a pesar de todo, aún cree en ella. En Yuuko. _Yuuko-san_. Siempre lo hará, sin importar el tiempo que pase.

Por eso quiere que ella, donde sea que esté, también confíe en él.

Y en honor a su recuerdo, selló su promesa con un beso.

* * *

— **Notas finales.**

Estoy un poco confundida respecto a qué originó esta idea honestamente.

Creo que de pronto me puse a pensar en el concepto de "beso indirecto" y casualmente, mientras releía viejos (y no tan viejos) capítulos del manga, me topé con la imagen de Watanuki probando la pipa de Yuuko por primera vez la misma noche que desgraciadamente ella falleció. Ojalá me haya expresado bien, tengo la sensación de que no quedó muy claro lo que quería decir.

Aún así, me alegró de que mi primera historia sobre xxxHOLIC haya tenido como protagonista principal a Watanuki Kimihiro —**muero de amor por él**, sépanlo— y aunque hasta no hace mucho no sentía verdadera curiosidad por este manga, la muerte de Yuuko me dejó bastante marcada aparentemente (fue lo que me impulsó a leérmelo todo, así que imagínense). Y me alegro de haberlo hecho; debe ser una de las pocas obras didácticas que me he encontrado cuando se trata de animes y/o mangas.

A todos, gracias por dedicarle un poco de su tiempo a esta historia. =)  
Si gustas dejarme tu opinión, eres más que bienvenido.

* * *

• **In Loving Memory **•

**. **28/05/10 – 29/05/10** .**


End file.
